Various types of spreaders and sprayers for liquid pesticides, herbicides, fertilizers and fungicides have heretofore been known. Most such devices utilize a rapidly rotating disc, bladed or otherwise, to fling or broadcast the material to be spread and are unsatisfactory in that it is difficult to control the size of the droplets and the extent and uniformity of distribution thereof, particularly in breezes or winds. Also, most are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture if they are of the type which perform in a somewhat satisfactory manner.